El Señor de Bolsón Cerrado
by Arwen-Aileon
Summary: Traducción de 'The Master of Bag End' de Frodo Silverlune. Un día de otoño, un trágico accidente deja a Bilbo en coma, dejando Bolsón Cerrado en la atención de las dudosas manos de Frodo.
1. Sobre Arándanos y Avena

**El Señor de Bolsón Cerrado**

_Por: Frodo Silverlune_

_Traducido por: Arwen-Aileon_

Sumary: Un día de otoño, un trágico accidente deja a Bilbo en coma, dejando Bolsón Cerrado en la atención de las dudosas manos de Frodo. Una prueba viene en la forma de un intruso no deseado, que finalmente decidirá el destino de un hobbit, y esencialmente la Tierra Media. Traduccion de 'The Master of Bag End' de Frodo Silverlune

Foreward note: esta solía ser una continuación de ''The Night of a Thousand Stars', pero he eliminado esa historia y revise algunos capítulos de la presente, por lo que 'El Señor de Bolsón Cerrado' va por su propia cuenta. Y ya que se trata de fanfiction, estoy empezando la historia, considerando que usted, el lector, ya conoce a los personajes (aka Frodo Bolsón, Bilbo Bolsón, Samsagaz Gamyi y familia, Gandalf, los Sacovilla-Bolsón, etc) si no, lean El Señor de los Anillos, no ver las películas, porque este es un fic basado en el libro (el Frodo de las películas carnicero la fuerza interior y la nobleza), o me preguntan o algo. ¡Disfrute! FB

Nota de Arwen-Aileon: hice esta traducción tratando ser lo más fiel posible a la historia original. La historia no es mia, es de Frodo Silverlune. Cualquier comentario mío, ya sea por problema de traducción o de interpretación, será apuntado como 'A-A-/N' (Arwen-Aileon Note). ¡Disfruten!

Renuncia: El Señor de los Anillos no es nuestro.

* * *

El Señor de Bolsón Cerrado

Capítulo 1: Sobre Arándanos y Avena

Bilbo tarareaba así mismo tranquilamente cuando despertó con el vapor de avena y lavó los arándanos frescos para un desayuno temprano. Afuera el verano dibujada un calmo final; los pájaros seguían cantando y gorjeando libremente, pero con una atmósfera de pacífica reserva, como salvándose para el invierno. Las frutas de verano fueron juntadas y reservadas, yéndose de arbustos estériles y árboles que esperan para que otro día despacio pasara. Incluso el sol brillaba más embotado hoy, Bilbo noto, raro para esta época del año.

Él dejó de mirar por la ventana, viendo como una sombra de paso vacilante detrás de él anunció la presencia de su sobrino en la cocina.

"Buenos días, Frodo" Bilbo cantó alegremente mientras amontonaba los arándanos en un plato de porcelana blanca, "¿dormiste bien?"

"Sí, tío," Frodo dijo suavemente, y fue a tomar un pote de hierro del fuego, moviéndose como siempre con la misma gracia metódica de los pájaros de afuera.

"¡Bueno entonces!" Bilbo puso los arándanos en la mesa y empezó a comer con el vigor típico de los hobbits. Mientras revolvía el azúcar y vertía la nata gruesa en sus gachas de arena pareció recordar algo.

"Frodo, he invitado a los Sacovilla-Bolsón hoy" él dijo, suspirando. "Obviamente, quieren ver si estoy envejeciendo "sus ojos bailaban juguetonamente y miró la esquina de la boca de Frodo (A-A/N: I have a little of problems with this, sorry)."Pero tengo algunos trucos bajo mi manga, especialmente cuando les anuncie al nuevo heredero de Bolsón Cerrado"

Frodo asintió políticamente (A-A/N: O correctamente, no estoy muy segura) y bebió a sorbos su leche. Él no había captado la pista aún.

"¿Y sabes quien será el heredero?" Bilbo preguntó. Él había decidido sobre el asunto apenas esa mañana, preguntándose por que había tardado tanto tiempo.

"No soy quien para meterme en sus asuntos, señor" dijo Frodo" Pero si usted desea informarme, no de opondré"

"¿No lo has adivinado?" preguntó Bilbo sorprendido, y Frodo dejó de masticar para ver a su tío con incredulidad.

"Seguramente no quieres decir…" él empezó

"Sí, Frodo, tu eres mi heredero."

Bilbo se sentó contentamente, esperando con impaciencia su reacción. Frodo pensó durante un rato, y luego habló, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

"¿Has considerado esto por mucho tiempo?"

'¿Yo¿El heredero de Bolsón Cerrado?' él pensó '¡Inconsedible¿En qué estaba pensando Bilbo?'

"Sí, he meditado el asunto a fondo y he decidido que tu serías el mejor para ser el señor del smial cuando me haya marchado"

"¿Señor?"

Bilbo suspiró e hizo rodar sus ojos "Desde luego, esto quiere decir las montañas ocasionales de trabajo administrativo, mantener el agujero, abastecer la despensa, ser amable con los vecinos y manteniendo el nombre de los Bolsón" sus ojos destellaron dañosamente, luego siguió "Y luego esta el viejo Gaffer, quien supongo 'sera sustituido' por Sam. ¿Conociste a Sam, verdad?"

"Es un chico agradable" cabeceó Frodo.

"Sí, lo es. Él será un maravilloso compañero, su sentido de propiedad (A-A/N:¿?) no es tan elevado como el de su padre, bendito sea. Digo, el viejo Gaf… ¡Sr. Gamyi puede ser a veces un poco aplastante con su 'señor'¡No es apropiado! Tonterías. Y luego hay…

"¿Tío?"

"¿Si, Frodo?"

"¿No causara tu decisión… revuelo en Hobbiton?"

"Por supuesto que lo hará" Bilbo rió, pero Frodo se abatió por dentro. "Sin embargo como mi nombre no tiene mucha reputación que perder, no me afectara demasiado. "

'Ah, ahí esta' Frodo pensó 'No le afectara demasiado, pero dolera'

Mientras él se paraba para limpiar la mesa, podía sentir los ojos de su tío que hurgaban en su espalda, la dolorosa decepción de su tío era evidente en la atmosfera silenciosa.

"¡Por que, Frodo, pensé que estarías feliz con mi decisión!" él exclamó suavemente. Su descontento se rasgó al corazón de Frodo. De nuevo causando el dolor cuando todo que él quiso era hacer a su tío feliz.

"Por supuesto, creo que tendría que dejarte pensar sobre el asunto antes de hacerlo oficial" Bilbo sugirió.

"Eso me gustaría mucho" Frodo contestó, y Bilbo cabeceó, levantándose de la mesa.

Él echó un vistazo al pequeño montón de platos.

"¿Te molestaría si voy a trabajar en mi libro por un tiempo, muchacho?" preguntó. "Quiero escribir algo antes de que lo olvide y tenga que ir al 'té'"

"No, no me molesta, tío" Frodo dijo honestamente, y su tío dejó la cocina.

Frodo dio un paso hacia fuera y lleno un cubo grande de agua fría para el lavado. Cuando lo puso a calentar, sus pensamientos se arremolinaron alrededor.

'¿Yo, señor de Bolsón Cerrado¿Un gentilhobbit?' él hecho un vistazo a sus manos, ligeramente lastimadas por las tareas domesticas y, sin embargo, eran la curación de las heridas de años anteriores. 'No estoy en condiciones de ser aristócrata. Por otra parte yo… bueno, supongo… quizás… ah, no importa'

Amontono los platos en la tina de lavado de madera y empezó a buscar el jabón.

"Frodo Bolsón, Señor de Bolsón Cerrado" rió suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

'No puedo conducir un ponny hasta el agua, por no hablar de mantener todo un agujero¡especialmente uno tan grande como este!'

Él miró a su alrededor en la espaciosa cocina, casi tres veces el tamaño de su habitación, amueblada con armarios de elaborado roble, detrás de las puertas talladas de las cuales ascendía a cientos de monedas de oro por el valor de la cerámica de cocina caro. ¡Y solamente era una habitación! Había pasillos no había explorado, puertas por las que no se había asomado, por no hablar del legendario tesoro de Bilbo, todavía almacenado en alguna parte del bobinado de las salas, detrás de un panel secreto de algún tipo.

¿Él, a cargo de toda esa riqueza¿Sus insuficientes dos manos para vigilar toda esa riqueza?

Frodo sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, preguntándose en que pensó Bilbo cuando pensó en dejarle todo esto. Vertió agua hirviendo y coloco los platos cuidadosamente. Cuando fue a alcanzar el trapo, sus ojos pasaron por la ventana que se encontraba sobre el fregadero para encontrar un par de ojos marrones mirándolo intensamente. Ellos inmediatamente desaparecieron de vista, y Frodo movió su cuello para ver que lo había estado mirando. Los ojos la habían parecido familiares, pero tardó un tiempo antes de finalmente recordar de quien pertenecían.

Eran los ojos del pequeño Sam.

'Me pregunto que estaría haciendo', Frodo se encontró pensando. ¿Cómo había averiguado que era Sam, solamente mirando sus ojos? Él regresó a los platos sucios suspirando sonoramente. (A-A/N: I can't traslate the rest, I'm sorry).


	2. Señor Frodo

**El Señor de Bolsón Cerrado**

_Por: Frodo Silverlune_

_Traducido por: Arwen-Aileon._

Renuncia: El Señor de los Anillos no nos pertenece

**Capítulo 2: Señor Frodo**

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!" Sam gritó mientras se lanzó por su casa en busca de su madre

"¡Estoy aquí, Sam!" la voz de Bell Gamyi cruzo la sala. Sam redirigió sus pasos y encontró a su madre sentada en su mecedora cosiendo cerca de la chimenea.

"Samsagaz Gamyi! ¡Pensé que estabas ayudando a tu padre en Bolsón Cerrado" ella le dijo

"Lo estaba" Sam jadeó, sin aliento por su carrera. "Pero estaba escuchando en la ventana cuando escuche al Señor Bilbo diciéndole al Señor Frodo que va a recibir Bolsón Cerrado y todas las cosas en el, ¡y voy a trabajar para el Señor Frodo algún día!" Sam le comunico a su madre, mientras esperaba su aprobación sobre su mensaje fascinante. La Señora Gamyi se levantó y dejo lo que cosía de lado.

"¿Tu padre sabe?" ella pregunto, mirándolo, manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

"Bueno, no" Sam dijo nerviosamente, moviendo sus pies.

"Sam, mirame" dijo la Señora Gamyi, inclinándose hasta la altura de la cara de su hijo."¿Estabas espiando al Señor Bilbo y al Señor Frodo?"

Sam no contestó

"Date la vuelta" ella ordenó, ya la cara de Sam se puso roja. Él lentamente dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

THWACK!

Sam dio un pequeño grito y frotó su dolorido trasero.

"Ahora, ¿qué tienes que decir?" la Señora Gamyi dijo severamente. "¿Espiando a los Señores? ¿Te gustaría que te espiaran?"

"No creo que me guste mucho" confesó Sam, con los ojos aguados. La Señora Gamyi lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"Sabes que te amo, Sam" ella dijo. "¿Pero sería una buena madre si dejara que espiaras los problemas de la gente? Perdón por tener que disciplinarte, pero la próxima vez recuerda no meterte en los problemas de otros"

Sam limpió su nariz con la manga.

"Lo siento" él dijo.

"Sí, se que lo sientes, ¿pero que hay del Señor Frodo? ¿Sabe él que lo estabas espiando?"

"Me vio en la ventana"

"Entonces tendrás que ir y disculparte"

"¿Al Señor Frodo?" Sam dijo en horror, la cara poniéndose más roja aún. La Señora Gamyi asintió.

Frodo se sentó en el banco del verde jardín bajo un cerezo con un suspiro. Se instaló en una posición cómoda y se inclinó de nuevo, mirando en el cielo azul a través del laberinto brillante de ramas, con un libro cerrado en su regazo. Por último, tuvo la oportunidad de relajarse y leer. Bilbo se había retirado a su fiesta, y Frodo había aceptado con gratitud la invitación a quedarse en casa, a sabiendas que evitar un cualquier encuentro con los Sacovilla-Bolsón era bienvenido. Sr. Gamyi había estado trabajando en el jardín durante toda la mañana, y recientemente había terminado la parte delantera, dejando a Frodo tiempo para hacer lo que le gustaba, algo raro.

Amaba el jardín, con todas sus plantas y flores recortadas y cultivadas tan cariñosamente por las manos del viejo Tío. Incluso el propio banco en que estaba sentado se colocó justo para ser de los más cómodo posible. ¡Y los colores! Las más ligeras, las más pequeñas flores acentuadas un grupo de color azul oscuro, ¿Cómo se llamaban? No podía recordar el nombre. Aspiro profundamente la fragancia de la tierra y abrió su libro.

"¿Señor Frodo?"

Frodo saltó de la bancada con sorpresa, y miraba alrededor para encontrar al intruso.

"Perdon por asustarlo, señor, " dijo Sam, acercándose con cautela, "pero mi papá me dijo que estaba aquí, y por eso pensé que... quiero decir,... bueno, yo quería decir que… ¡ah! ¡No puedo decirlo!"

Frodo sonrío para si mismo.

"¿Eres tú a quien vi esta mañana en la ventana" Preguntó amablemente, tratando de sonar gentil.

Sam se sonrojó y asintió.

"Eso es sobre lo que quería hablar, señor, si no le molesta, claro".

"Por supuesto que no", respondió Frodo, volviendo a sentarse y tratando de sonar alegre luego de la interrupción de tranquilidad. "¿Quieres sentarte?"

Sam se sonrojó de nuevo y se sentó a su lado en el banco, balanceando sus pies y jugando con una ramita en la mano.

"Quiero pedir disculpas, señor, por espiar y todo lo demás", dijo avergonzado. "Yo nunca quise hacer ningún daño, yo sólo tenía curiosidad, y la arándanos se veían tan deliciosos…"

"Sobraron algunos," ofreció Frodo."¿Quieres?"

A Sam se le iluminó la cara por la propuesta.

"¡Sí, señor! Quiero decir, si no es demasiada molestia, señor" 

"Por favor, llámame Frodo", dice Frodo, dejando al joven hobbit en la cocina.

"¿No se ofenderá?"

Frodo sacudió la cabeza y tomóa la taza de arándanos. 

"No me importa" dijo. "Toma".

"Gracias señor... Frodo, señor Frodo?"

El hobbit mayore se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que quieras", dijo, renunciando a la lucha sin sentido mientras Sam se metió un arandino en la boca.

"Escuche que el Señor Bilbo le ha dicha que seras su cabello (A/AN:en ingles heredero se escribe Heir, que es parecido a Hair, que es cabello o pelo)", dijo Sam, la curiosidad superaba su timidez. Frodo rió con el error. 

"Heredero, no cabello", corrigió. "Pero sí, Bilbo me ofreció esa opción"

"¿Así que está usted va a ser dueño de Bolsón Cerrado algún día?" los ojos marrones de Sam se abrieron con curiosidad.

"Sí," respondió simplemente Frodo. "¿Por qué estás tan inquisidor?"

"¿Inquisidor?"

"Curioso".

"Oh." Sam se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros. "El señor Bilbo dijo que estaría trabajando para usted algún día, y pensé que si iba a ser así entonces más vale ser amigos".

"¿Amigos?" preguntó Frodo. Él nunca ha tenido un amigo cercano a su edad antes. Bueno, Sam parecía agradable. Quizás valía la pena intentarlo.

"Muy bien", él sonrió, extendiendo la mano. Sam la tomó y se abrazó rápidamente alrededor de su cintura.

"¿No estará tu madre preguntándose donde estas?" Frodo preguntó mientras seguía al hobbit.

"No. Ella sabía yo estaba aquí para pedir disculpas. ¿Conoce algún juego?"

"¿Juegos? No"

"Usted no conoce ningun juego?" Sam dijo, asolado por el horror, y Frodo se encontró sonriente, el chico ya le agradaba. "Bueno, si no le importa, voy a enseñarle unos cuantos ya, señor," dijo, tomando la mano de Frodo y tirando de él hasta la puerta. "Yo y mis amigos jugar un juego en el que hay dos equipos, y uno encuentra un lugar donde esconderse y defenderse mientras que el otro equipo busca como conquistarlos. ¿Qué tipo de juegos realizan en los Gamos?"

"No jugaba ningun juego", trató de explicar Frodo, los ojos de Sam se abrieron aun más. 

"Debe de haber sido terrible aburrido, señor", dijo muy serio, y la mirada en su rostro era tan grave que Frodo tuvo una ráfaga de risa.

"Voy a confiar en que tu me enseñes, Sam", dijo en un tono humilde, y en la cara del joven hobbit apareció una amplia sonrisa.

"Me gustaría", dijo. "¡Vamos!"


	3. Segunda Opinion

**El Señor de Bolsón Cerrado**

_Por: Frodo Silverlune_

_Traducido por: Arwen-Aileon._

Renuncia: El Señor de los Anillos no nos pertenece

**Capítulo 3: Segunda Opinión**

Bilbo cerró la puerta sonoramente, quitandoce quitó el abrigo y colgandola sin muchos animos. Siempre terminaba con ese carácter luego de un encuentro con los Sacovilla-Bolsón, y este había sido el peor de todos. Por qué, cuando Bilbo había dicho que estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacer Frodo el único heredero de su fortuna, ¡Lobelia casi lo había abofeteado en la cara! Entonces llegó la tediosa tarea de explicar por qué, que lo había dejado dudando. 

Frodo no parecía demasiado contento con la posibilidad de heredar Bolsón Cerrado. ¿Qué pasa si no quería? ¿O si lo que se pensaba que Bilbo solamente quería evitar que caiga en las manos de los SB? Mientras más repasaba el asunto, Bilbo empezó a tener más segundas opiniones.

¿Si tomó la decisión demasiado rápido, se pregunta? ¿Tal vez solo había sentido lastima por un muchacho huérfano, y deseaba estropearlo? Y hablando de esto, ¿donde estaba? El smial estaba terriblemente tranquilo, como lo había sido en los solitarios años antes de la llegada de su sobrino.

"¡Frodo!" llamó. No hubo respuesta.

'¿Dónde se pudo haber ido?' Bilbo se pregunta. Frodo no había salido de Bolsón Cerrado solo, a excepción de una oscura ocasión. El viejo hobbit vagó por el hoyo, repitiendo el nombre de Frodo. Cuando de repente empezó a escuchar el sonido de una risa alegre afuera, y se asomó por la puerta de atrás.

"¡Frodo!" gritó, moviendo su pie con impaciencia mientras su sobrino se acercaba. "¿Dónde has estado? ¡He estado buscándote!"

"Lo siento, tío. Estaba jugando."

"¿Jugando? ¿Por qué no me lo dejaste sabes, o por lo menos, dejarme una nota? ¡Estaba empezando a preocuparme!" Él notó a Sam pie a la distancia, sucio y sombrío. "Vete, Samsagaz" dijo Bilbo, señalando en la dirección de Bolsón de Tirada #3.

"¡Adiós Señor Frodo!" saludo el chico mientras empezó a trotar a su casa.

Cuando Bilbo estuvo seguro de que Sam no podía escucharlos, seguio con su diatriba.

"¡Mírate, totalmente sucio! ¿Has estado rodando en el barro toda la tarde?"

"No exactamente..."

Bilbo gruño y lo guió hacia adentro.

"¿Cómo se supone que presentare un respetable heredero a la sociedad si esa misma persona se permite participar en actividades infantiles, y qué dirían los Sacovilla-Bolsón cuando vean que te tiraste al barro como un rufian?"

"Lo siento, señor", dijo Frodo suavemente, mirando al suelo, colocando las manos detrás de su espalda. Bilbo inmediatamente lamentó lo que había dicho. Frodo no había querido causar problema, ¡y ahora Bilbo se encontraba dándole clases como si su imagen fuese todo lo que importaba!

"Lo siento, chico", suspiró, dejándose caer en su silla. "Me has encontrado de muy mal humor. " 

"Veo que el té no fue muy bien" dijo Frodo. "Me limpiare a tiempo para la cena." Frodo Salió de la habitación, dejando a Bilbo con una sensación completamente miserable.

A medida que la semana avanzaba, Bilbo comenzó a notar que Frodo pasaba más tiempo con el chico Gamyi, Samsagaz. Él se alegraba de que su solitario sobrino hubiese encontrado un amigo, y hacia lo que podía para no meterse en su camino. Frodo necesitaba compañía de su edad, y el pequeño gardinero de gentil corazón fue una magnífica elección. Tenía la sensación de que se convertirían en amigos rápidamente en el futuro.

Sin embargo, mientras veía como florecía su amistad, él no podía evitar sentirse celoso del deterioro de la relación con su sobrino. Frodo parecía estar evitándolo a él tanto como era posible. Quizás Bilbo había dado la noticia demasiado pronto. Pero a la vez, ¿había hecho la elección correcta?

Frodo nunca se casaría, ahora que lo pensaba, y el hecho mismo hacía que su sangre hirviera. ¡Pensar que alguien había lastimado sus propias relaciones en tal manera!sido Y de todos los hobbits, Frodo tenía que ser el que hirió, después de todo lo que había sufrido ya. Simplemente no era justo para él. 

Si Frodo no podía casarse, ¿entonces a quien dar el hoyo? ¿a Lotho? ¿Lotho heredero? Él temblo solo de pensar su smial en manos tan codiciosas.

Frodo era una persona muy buena, ¿cómo podría evitar ser engañado? ¿Qué pasa si perdía Bolsón Cerrado o quedaba en banca rota? ¿Realmente tenia suficiente sentido común para contratar gente que lo ayude en el mantenimiento una vez que Bell Gamyi no estuviese? Él parecía bastante dudoso acerca de la mera sugerencia de que se llama 'señor'.

Los pensamientos de Bilbo giraban en torno a su cabeza hasta que le fue imposible escribir. Necesitaba respuestas, ¡si solo aparecieran rápido!

"Gandalf mi viejo amigo", murmuró, masajeando sus rodillas fatigadas. "Si hubo alguna vez en la que necesitaba tu consejo, es ahora".

Frodo entró con cautela en la cocina de los Gamyi, siendo empujado por los insistentes alegatos de su nuevo amigo.

"¡Mamá!" dijo alegremente. "¡Frodo vino de visita!"

Sra Gamyi dio la vuelta sorprendida, las manos todavía cubiertas de harina blanca.

"¡Señor Bolsón!" exclamó, lavándose las manos, "¡Qué agradable sorpresa!" "Espero no interrumpir nada" dijo, echando un vistazo a la masa sin terminar en la tabla. La Sra. Gamyi ignoro la cuestión.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Cualquier visita es bienvenida ¿No quiere un té? Estaba horneando algunas tartas de caramelo ayer, y Sam parece tener una debilidad a ellas". Lanzó una mirada a su hijo y él devolvió la mirada culpablemante.

"Me temo que es mi culpa, señora Gamyi", Frodo se disculpó. "Sam y yo estábamos jugando y por medio de mi influencia Sam sacó un par de caramelos de su despensa. Pero estaban muy buenos." 

La Sra. Gamyi miró al joven gentil-hobbit con respeto ante la confesión. No podía pensar en nada respetable que decir.

"Bueno, gracias, Señor Bolsón" dijo ella, "acaba de salvar a Sam de una azotaina."

Las mejillas pálidas de Frodo se sonrojaron levemente.

"Fue mi culpa, después de todo, y no hace falta que me llamen Sr. Bolsón. Frodo esta bien, aunque parece que Sam me llama 'Señor Frodo' de vez en cuando."

"Muy bien, señor Frodo. Si te le molesta tomar asiento, voy a preparar un poco de té de inmediato."

"Gracias, Sra. Gamyi" el chico respondió mientras se sentaba en la silla con menos harina. 

'Hay algo diferente sobre este hobbit,' la Señora Gamgee se encontró pensando mientras preparaba el té. 'Algo respetable que no se encuentra muy a menudo en el resto de la gente. Será un gran gentil-hobbit cuando alcance la mayoría de edad, si puede sacar la melancolía de su rostro. Es una lástima ver a esos ojos tristes, ¡aunque me atrevería a decir que se esconde así! Debió tomarle años llegar a eso, ¡pobre!'

Una vez que Frodo terminó su té, la señora Gamyi acompaño al muchacho hasta la puerta. Ella se alegra de que Sam hubiera encontrado un amigo como él. Era evidente que su amistad sería otra cosa en los próximos años.

Lotho movía sus pies mientras caminaba a los largo de la carretera de tierra seca, pateando piedras a su pasó, que hacían unas pocas nuves de polvo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese apestoso chico de los Gamos venir y sacarle su herencia? ¡No era justo! Por derecho, él debería ser el dueño de Bolsón Cerrado!

"Voy a llegar, incluso con usted en el medio, Frodo Bolsón," escupió venenosamente. "¡Puedes estar seguro de eso!"


	4. El Valle del Viajero

**El Señor de Bolsón Cerrado**

_Por: Frodo Silverlune_

_Traducido por: Arwen-Aileon._

Renuncia: El Señor de los Anillos no nos pertenece

**Capítulo 4: El Valle del Viajero**

"¿Todo listo, Frodo?"

Frodo abotono su capa alrededor de sus y ajustó la mochila llena de alimentos.

"Sí", respondió, y Bilbo tomó su bastón.

"¡Entonces, vamos!" el anciano dijo mientras salia por la puerta, cerrandola de forma segura. Una vez en el camino, Bilbo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y suspiró.

"Nada como un poco de aire para despertar la mente¿eh?" preguntó, mirando el cielo azul profundo de otoño y las colinas punteadas árboles de color naranja y amarillo como joyas. "Ahora¿adonde vamos?"

Frodo se encogió de hombros.

"Debe haber algún lugar que quieras visitar", dijo.

"Bueno, escuche sobre el Valle del Viajero", Frodo dijo con dudas y la sonrisa de Bilbo desapareció.

"¿El Valle del Viajero?" preguntó con un gesto. "¿Por qué te gustaría visitar ese lugar peligroso?"

Frodo sonrió.

"Tal vez por la misma razón por la que tu visitaste la cueva de un dragón."

Bilbo sonrió y pensó durante un tiempo.

"¿Cómo te enteraste del Valle?" Bilbo preguntó.

"De Hamson, Bilbo. Lo describió tan vivamente que he tenido curiosidad."

"Muy bien", suspiró Bilbo, saliendo de la carrete en dirección al norte. "Una mirada rápida no duele, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso. El Valle del Viajero es bastante inestable, y cualquier ruido fuerte puede provocar una avalancha y enterrarte vivo¿Hamson te dijo eso?" Bilbo planteó.

"Bueno, no", admitió Frodo, caminando junto a su tío. "Él no mencionó que era tan peligroso como tu dices."

Bilbo asintió en comprensión.

"Jóvenes", murmuró, "siempre buscando emociones y evitando la cautela como si se tratara de un enjambre de avispas!"

El sol del mediodía se escondía de manera desafiante cuando el par se detuvo para almorzar. El terreno era cada vez más empinada y la vegetación fue desapareciendo rápidamente bajo la sombra de un inminente paso en la distancia.

"Eso, mi muchacho", dijo Bilbo mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan ", es el Valle. ¿Sabes por qué se llama así?" Frodo sacudió la cabeza y esperó que su tío continuara. "Hace casi doscientos años unos hobbits viajaron por esta misma carretera que, en dirección norte, llega al lago Evendim en unos días. Bueno, como era un verano caliente y sin nada mejor que hacer, ellos se fueron a pasar unas vacaciones. Cuando pasaban por el valle, una avalancha los enterró, con vida. Nadie aún tiene la certeza de que la provocó. Algunos dicen que fue por un pony asustado que dejó caer a su jinete, y otros dicen que se lanzó. En fin, nadie sabe, pero hasta el día de hoy los más decentes viajeros que conocen la historia del Valle lo evitan a toda costa."

Bilbo termino y espero encontrar algun rastro de miedo en los ojos de Frodo. No le gustaba el Valle y le hubiera gustado un lugar más seguro para pasar el día, pero él no quería decepcionar a su sobrino. Para su desmayo, un destello de aventura se había encendido en el alma de Frodo, y fue traicionado por el rayo de audacia en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

"Es fascinante", dijo Frodo, y su tío asintió de acuerdo, aunque de un tipo diferente. "¿Cuando vamos a llegar?"

"En una hora", le anunció Bilbo, echando un vistazo a las sombras sobre el terreno. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a algún otro lugar?"

"Estoy seguro, tío," dijo Frodo, recogiendo sus cosas apresuradamente. En cuestión de minutos estaban arriba y de nuevo en la carretera, en dirección al valle oscuro que se cernía como un centinela y a la salida de la agradable zona verde de las colinas detrás de ellos.

Fiel a su palabra, apenas había pasado una hora antes de que el tío y su sobrino estuvieran en el mismo valle de sombra, las paredes se alzaban abruptamente a ambos lados de ellos. Lejos en la grieta se podía escuchar el gemir del viento atrapado, suplicando a ser liberados de la cárcel implacable.

"¡Vamos!" insito Frodo, casi tirando a su tío a través de los pilares de piedra.

"¡Shhh!" Bilbo advirtió, nerviosamente. "Recuerda lo que le dije acerca de las avalanchas!"

Frodo asintió, ligeramente irritado y mirando el misterioso aumento de los muros a su alrededor. Todo el valle parecía una piedra, pero un terremoto la había partido en rodajas como con un cuchillo afilado. Grandes rocas estaban esparcidas en el terreno y algunas se encontraban amontonadas en pilas enormes al lado de las paredes del acantilado.

Frodo jadeó en sorpresa cuando vio una enorme roca casi tan grande como una casa con pequeñas piedras alrededor de su base. Los innumerables mármoles incrustados en la arena formaron una agradable inclinación que llegaba casi hasta la parte superior. Antes de Bilbo pudiera protestar, fue en dirección a la pequeña montaña, con ademán de empezar a ascender hasta la cumbre de la roca.

"¡Frodo!" Bilbo susurró duramente. "¡Ven aquí!"

Frodo hizo caso omiso a su tío y plantó el pie en una grieta en la roca, preparándose para el ascenso a si mismo. Bilbo estaba preocupado nada más. Los adultos no dejaban nunca que los niños se divirtieran.

"¡Frodo!"

Un pequeño salto y alcanzó alcanzó el pico, mirando hacia abajo y vio a su pequeño tío. Con una sonrisa en su cara, él propuso a Bilbo reunirse con él. Bilbo sacudió la cabeza furiosamente y le indico a Frodo que bajara. El desafío de Frodo aumentó sorprendentemente y se sentó sobre la roca, esperando. Él miraba a Bilbo endurecer la boca mientras el viejo hobbit comenzó a escoger cuidadosamente su camino hasta la cima.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad regocijado con triunfo entraron cómodamente en la cabeza de Frodo mientras veía que Bilbo ascendía.

"¡Frodo!" Bilbo estaba montado sobre un montón de rocas sueltas en busca de su sobrino cómodamente posado sobre la roca. "¡Esto es peligroso! Baja de allí en este instante!"

Frodo tenía un fuerte deseo de mantener la boca cerrada, pero decidió que no haría ningún bien. En vez de eso, animó a su tío.

"¡Vamos!" Él susurró. "¡La vista es maravillosa!"

Bilbo sacudió su cabeza ferozmente, con poco equilibrio por el desplazamiento de rocas.

"¡Ven!" él susurró con un poco de dureza, y con un suspiro Frodo se deslizó cuidadosamente de la parte superior. Él no vio la expresión de alivio en la cara del viejo hobbir, por un temblor en la pila que distrajo su atención. Por primera vez se sintió la poca seguridad que tenía la piedra en la que estaba sentado.

"Tío, me parece que debemos v." las palabras de Frodo se vieron interrumpidas cuando el terreno pareció estallar bajo sus pies, sintiendo que quedaba flotando en el aire. Sintiéndose caer, puso sus manos en un lugar seguro. Tuvo una fugaz visión de los brazos de Bilbo cayendo por el aire antes de encontrar la tierra de nuevo, y de repente él perdió apoyo. Se deslizó hacia abajo, golpeando dolorosamente contra las rocas, hasta que finalmente llegó a una parada a los pies de la pila.

La tierra se sacudió con violencia y presiono la palma de su mano contra una superficie, temblando de miedo, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, como abruptamente como había comenzado, se detuvo. Todo lo que quedó fue de un sentimiento de asfixia por el polvo y rocas caídas recientemente. Frodo tosió y se levantó con sus temblorosos pies, echando un vistazo a sus raspadas lamanos.

"¿Bilbo?" Él llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Él tosió de nuevo y parpadeo para alejar el polvo de sus ojos. Él dirigió un vistazo a la pila de rocas y su corazón se elevó a su garganta, el miedo nublando su visión.

"¡Tío!" gritó. Ahí estaba Bilbo, encogido en medio de las piedras, con oscura sangre saliendo de manera constante debajo de su cabeza.

* * *

¡Clifhanger! Se que dije que haría 2 cap, pero decidi solo hacer uno por el Clifhanger. Nos vemos

A-A


End file.
